


Wizards and Witches are Real

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Hermione is a Meta, Hermione is amazing, julian albert is draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: Where Hermione tracks down Draco, but he's a very good liar.





	Wizards and Witches are Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is really stupid, but my friend and I came up with this and I thought it was perfect. I'm also trying to keep the Flash fandom light.
> 
> BTW Let's just say that this took place before Episode 22.

"New meta!" Cisco called. "Facial recognition picked her up as Hermione Granger."

Julian stiffened at the name.

"What's up with that?" Cisco raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"You could say that." Julian muttered. "I was in a private school when I was young, and she went there too. We didn't get along."

"Oh." Cisco frowned. "Anyway, she has a...is that a wand?" He gaped at the photo. Sure enough, in the bushy-haired woman's hand was what looked like a magic wand.

"So maybe she's not a meta." Cisco's eyes were wide.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione entered the cortex.

"First of all, who the hell is Draco? And second, how did you get in here?"

"That is Draco." She pointed at a very shocked Julian. "And I have my ways."

"I'm not Draco!" Julian blurted out. "My name is Julian!"

"Nice try, Draco." Hermione drawled. "You always were a good liar."

"Dude, why does she keep calling you Draco?" Cisco threw his hands up. 

"I've got no clue!" Julian cried back.

" _Petrificus Totalus_." Hermione pointed her wand at Julian, freezing him in place.

Cisco panicked, and pressed the alert button on his phone to call Barry. This was messed up.

"Where's the Sorcerers Stone?" Hermione demanded.

"What even is that?!" Ciscoe exclaimed.

She huffed. "Alright, the _Philosopher's_ Stone. **Where. Is. It?** "

"Savitar's got it!" Cisco admitted. "We don't have it. Why do you even want it?"

"He," she glared at Julian, who was futilely trying to move, before falling on his face, "stole it from my friends. It's my job to get it back. Where is this Savitar?"

Barry burst into the room. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Hermione Granger." The woman glared at him. "And I need the Philosopher's Stone."

"We don't have it, a villain stole it from us!" Barry replied.

"Of course, and that villian stole it from Harry!" Hermione jabbed a finger at Julian, who was now internally screaming on the floor.

"Julian's not a villain!" Cisco said. "Sure, he's annoying sometimes, and we can contact Savitar through him, and he was Dr. Alchemy...never mind, I take it back. He's technically a _reformed_ villain."

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" The witch screamed, pointed at Cisco.

Barry looked from the frozen Cisco to Hermione. "Okay, let's put the stick,"

"WAND."

"Sorry, wand, down, so we stop petrifying people."

"Nope." Hermione smiled sweetly. "I'll find this _Savitar_ myself. _Petrificus Totalus_!"

HR entered the cortex to see Cisco standing in place with no hope of moving, Barry trying to vibrate enough to move, but was basically a giant blur, and a strange woman picking up Julian from the floor.

"This is for being a jerk at Hogwarts." Hermione frowned, and proceeded to punch Julian in the nose, earning a painful moan from the scientist.

She turned around and saw HR standing there. Hermione looked him up and down, and said, "You're not even worth it." She picked up her wand, and abruptly left.


End file.
